Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is known to capture live events, such as sports events or concerts, using a camera whose position is fixed. On some occasions, although the location of the camera is fixed, the pitch, yaw and occasionally roll, of the camera is adjusted to follow the action within the live event. This is sometimes more desirable for the viewer as the viewer may concentrate on the relevant parts of the event.
On other occasions, the location and the pitch, yaw and roll of the camera is fixed. This arrangement is sometimes more desirable for the crew capturing the event as the camera does not require a camera operator. Also, fixed position mounting brackets are less expensive than the mounting brackets that allow pitch, yaw and roll operation of the camera.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system that allows the camera mounting to be fixed whilst allowing the viewer to concentrate on the relevant part of the event.